


Heat

by amfiguree



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Heat. Plain, white, searing heat. Beads of moisture resting on tanned skin, trickling down a defined body, like rain sliding off a window pane.   
  
The sudden rush of cool air startled Orlando, breaking the silence of the heat. It almost felt like the shrill alarm going off in the morning, pulling him out of peaceful reverie. Then the door shut again, gently, only the softest of clicks as it closed.   
  
And then it was hot again. Burning, like the scorching sun on a bare body stretched languidly on the rough sand on a beach.   
  
"Viggo." The name itself sounded almost like a soft gasp of pleasure leaving Orlando's parched lips, like the call for water from a dying man. Needy, yearning. <i>Desperate</i>.   
  
The older man sank to his knees above Orlando - who rested with his body fully exposed, lying on the vibrant carpet in Viggo's bedroom, smiling up at the room's owner - sturdy, poised, hands on either side of Orlando's naked body.   
  
Viggo's eyes raked the seemingly perfect sculpted figure below him, and he allowed a smile before pressing a gentle kiss to Orlando's lips. "Was I long?"   
  
Orlando's lips against his was the smudge of blue amidst dark, gray clouds. "I survived."   
  
Viggo pushed himself upright, spreading scented oil evenly over his hands, chuckling. "So I see." He glanced at Orlando's anticipating form. "I'll make it worth the wait."   
  
"You'd better. Or I might have to show you how." The reply was smooth, sexual, and completely Orlando.   
  
Viggo's eyes sparkled with mirth as Orlando rolled over, and he pressed his fingers into the tense body he found. Orlando groaned, relaxing into the touch as naturally as a child would a mother's. Strong strokes on his shoulders moved lower down his spine, and up again to his neck...   
  
_dripdripdrip._ Oil. Trickling down his back. Ticklish and sensual all at one. Viggo's talented hands rubbing them into Orlando's skin. _Toohottoohottoomuch._ Orlando let out a sound in between a purr and a sigh, and Viggo's lips curved upwards a little more.   
  
Orlando shut his eyes, appreciating the warmth, the tenderness in the firm hands, skilled and experienced with age, working on his back.   
  
He fell into absolute bliss, relaxed and contented as Viggo worked the knots in his muscles. Strain slowly fell away, until all Orlando knew was blissful oblivion, and the firm fingers kneading his back. _sogoodsogooddon'tstopsogood._  
  
Sleep hovered dangerously near, just beyond Orlando's consciousness. Viggo, sensing his lover's 'almost-too-content’ ness, took the chance to change the mood of the massage entirely.   
  
Long firm strokes turned shorter, lighter, now mere fingertips brushing sensually, tugging at the edge of Orlando's mind. His eyes flickered open. Dry fingers painted intricate designs on oil-coated skin, and Orlando's mind seemed to clear a little bit more.   
  
Viggo ran his fingers lightly, lightly, lightly, down the curve of Orlando's spine, his hip, lower... lower...   
  
_hottoohotsogoodviggoohgoddon'tstopviggo_  
  
A rush of heat raced through Orlando's veins and he snapped awake, alert once more, though the tension in his body now was not caused by stress. Definitely, not by stress.   
  
Orlando shuddered, as one would at the feel of cold air assaulting wet skin, when Viggo's fingers repeated their course again.   
  
"I. Viggo. Oh god. _Need_ you."   
  
"Then take me."   
  
Orlando shifted slightly so his eyes met Viggo's, both men full of love and promise and desire. "We have all night."   
  
Viggo's smile grew then, knowing the oil was going to be put to more constructive use.


End file.
